captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Blunderpants
Captain Blunderpants is the evil counterpart of Captain Underpants. He is from the opposite "Purple Potty" universe. He was defeated by George and Harold's grandparents. When he is Mr. Krupp he is nice. But when he is Captain Blunderpants he is mean and evil. Contrasting from the Captain Underpants in the regular universe, when water is poured on his head, he becomes Captain Blunderpants. But when someone snaps their fingers he turns back into Mr. Krupp. Also, when Captain Blunderpants is in his bad form he has a toupee. But when he's in Mr Krupp form he does not wear a toupee. He is the tertiary antagonist of Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People. Personality Captain Blunderpants is evil and very mean. But when he is in Mr. Krupp form he is the best principal you would know and he loves everyone and everything. However Evil George and Evil Harold are not amused by his happiness. Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Continuing from the previous book, George, Harold, Sulu, and Crackers have ended up in an alternate universe where it is the opposite of their world. George and Harold discover that Mr. Krupp is nice and does not wear a toupee in this universe. They then see their evil counterpart, Evil George and Evil Harold, and learn through one of their more accurate comics that they had transformed their principal into a villain named Captain Blunderpants, the opposite dimension form of Captain Underpants. Sulu and Crackers are kidnapped by Evil George and Evil Harold and they use the 3D Hypno-Ring to hypnotize them into being evil. Sulu attacks the Good George and Good Harold. Crackers, on the other hand, saves them (though George and Harold can't figure out why at this time). The duo finally get back to their dimension of the multiverse, but unintentionally bring Evil George, Evil Harold, the good Mr. Krupp, and Sulu with them. As they realized what reality they were in Evil George and Evil Harold get water on good Mr. Krupp's head, transforming him into Captain Blunderpants and off they flew into the city to raise chaos. After Evil Sulu was defeated by Captain Underpants. Evil George and Evil Harold and Captain Blunderpants arrive to the scene. Captain Blunderpants and Captain Underpants were about to face off against one another which was about to be a big epic moment but as soon as that was about to happen, Good George snapped his fingers and Captain Blunderpants became the nice Mr. Krupp. How ever the moment was short lived when it started to rain and both began to change as their happiness turns into get pure anger and hatred. Good Captain Underpants came out of his trance into the mean Mr. Krupp while the Nice Mr. Krupp came into the trance becoming Captain Blunderpants again breaking out of the ropes in rage as an angry Mr. Krupp storms off back to his house dressed as Captain Underpants not contributing to what is going on around him assuming it all a dream. Good George and Harold snapped their fingers trying to get Mean Mr Krupp back to Captain Underpants and Blunderpants back to nice Mr Krupp but due to the rain pouring too hard it was impossible. Since Captain Underpants was out of commission to take a stand to Captain Blunderpants, George's Grandmother and Harold's Grandfather had to take a stand and they became the two elderly super heroes named Boxer Boy and Granny Girdle like the ones in good George and Harold new comic book. Captain Blunderpants was defeated at last by the elderly heroes and was kicked back into his alternate reality along with the evil boys George and Harold. Trivia * While his opposite sings "Tra-La-Laaaaaaa!", Captain Blunderpants sings "La-La-Traaaaaaaaa!" * Unlike Captain Underpants who drank super power juice to get stronger and have super powers, two trucks of chocolate and peanut butter collided and crashed on Captain Blunderpants and the two mixtures of Chocolate and Peanut Butter become radioactive, giving him superpowers as revealed in the Evil Treehouse Comic Book Evil George and Evil Harold wrote about which is true in real life in the alternate reality. * Captain Blunderpants and Captain Underpants met each other but never got to face off and battle each other due to Good George taking action by snapping his fingers turning Captain Blunderpants into Nice Mr. Krupp. * Gallery download.jpg Captain_Blunderpants.jpg Capturing Blunderpants.jpg 2014-05-01_CaptainUnderpants.jpg Cuppp-preview-p-51-194760.jpg Alternate Mr Krupp.png Alternate Mr Krupp (2).png George and Harold in the alternate universe.png Alternate Mr Krupp (3).png Nice Krupp. Evil Harold Evil George.png Nice Krupp. Evil Harold Evil George in the normal universe.png Nice Krupp being turned to Captain Blunderpants Evil Harold Evil George and Sulu.png Nice Krupp is now the mean Captain Blunderpants.png Captain Blunderpants evi george evil harold.png Captain Underpants VS Captain Blunderpants.png Captain Underpants and Nice Mr. Krupp.png Mean Mr Krupp and Captain Blunderpants.png Mean Mr Krupp leaves and Captain Blunderpants wants revenge.png Captain Blunderpants Evil boys Harold and George catch thier good counterparts in the act of a plan..png Captain Blunderpants Reign of Terror.png Captain Blunderpants with good George and Good Harold.png Captain Blunderpants cofronted by Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle.png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants.png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (2).png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (3).png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (4).png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (5).png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (6).png Boxer boy and Great Granny Girdle Vs Captain Blunderpants (7).png Blunderpants defeated!.png Evil George and Harold and Captain Blunderpants turning Sulu into a monster.png Evil George and Harold and Captain Blunderpants turning Sulu into a monster2.png Evil George and Harold and Captain Blunderpants turning Sulu into a monster3.png Monster Evil Sulu.png Evil George Evil Harold and Captain Blunderpants.png Category:Antagonists Category:People Category:Alternate Universe Characters Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Males Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty